thefantrollsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aixais Maixor
Introduction Your name is AIXAIS MAIXOR and you are utterly obsessed with MAPS, so much that it's not even a joke anymore. You love creating maps and studying them, because the world around you just amazes you. You have a temper, but generally you are OPTIMISTIC. Your personality tends to be an influence on others, but ironically, you tend to also be EASILY INFLUENCED. You have a heart but know when to hold back feelings for some people, leaving you seemingly emotionless towards some and completely full of emotions towards others, normally your BEST FRIENDS. You would agree that you feel like your personality is just FLAT. When you aren't studying MAPS or overusing your GRAPPLING HOOK, you're piecing together ARTIFACTS. You love seeing things organized and put together, even if they don't exactly BELONG TOGETHER. You hate breaking things and you try your best not to. Appearance Aixais's appearance is mainly black. Aixais's horns are curved in opposite directions of each other, and are medium length. They are nearly exactly the same, with obvious differences due to biology and the fact trolls cannot be exactly symmetrical. Aixais's hair is long and wavy, and isn't really styled. She has a streak of her blood which is in an annoyingly noticeable place. Her teeth are long and pointy, much to her annoyance. She wears eyeliner of her blood color, but tries not to overdo it as much as possible. Her eyes are downturn shaped. Her clothing consists of a comfy sweater displaying her blood color and symbol. Her pants (although not seen in the sprite) are a dark gray. Her shoes are long combat boots with jade shoe laces and a bit of gray. Aixais has no known mutations. Personality Aixais has a kind heart for everyone unless she learns of any huge things that they have done that might have caused trouble for her or her friends. She is generally optimistic and extroverted, but her hive is secluded so she doesn't get many real life conversations, except with her lusus. She surprisingly has a temper and can tend to get violent, as most trolls do. She tends to cry in frustration rather than start slamming things around, but with enough anger she is able to get fueled to possibly commit murder. Aixais tends to influence others, but ironically, she is also influenced easily. She tends to want to be a leader and is a natural instructor, able to vividly and easily tell instructions for most things, no matter what it is, as long as she knows the actual instructions to it. She tends to stay neutral on most things and hates picking a side, but that doesn't make picking a side completely irrelevant before, as she's done it many times. If she does side with someone, it's a rather unexpected side as she tends to give many things long thought before doing anything. Aixais tends to admire people too easily and forget they have flaws. She tends to mainly admire high bloods for their strength and longer lifespan, but may also admire lowbloods for their psychic powers. This is despite her having jade blood, a blood rare for it's place in the hemospectrum, which gives her advantages. She aspires to be like her idols, which change every few months, but she has true idols that she'll never really let go of. A lot of the time, Aixais can end up a bit ungrateful, not realizing the privileges she has due to her being a jade blood. However, she hates it when people fawn over her due to her special status, which she sees as inferior to having a high place on the hemospectrum and physical strength, or psychic powers. Relationships There is no official relationship, but there are some ideas for a matesprit and a moirail. Her Canon The AU Aixais is from mainly takes place on regular Alternia, and under normal circumstances SGURB would not have taken place, but this may be likely. In the AU, purple bloods and the seadwellers and overthrown by mainly lowbloods and greenbloods. They are forced into hiding. However, some are still lurking about, even in trollian, going under either an anonymous text color (gray), or in a completely fake blood color. Cerulean and indigo bloods are not very trusted in this AU, however they are still not banished and they are just watched to make sure they don't do anything drastic, as there has been history of them trying to give highbloods the throne again. Aixais is completely conflicted on this and thought it was wrong. She knows the hemospectrum is the way it is for a reason, as the higher up you go on the traditional hemospectrum, the more biologically advantaged the trolls become. Category:Female